<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I don't like him! (But I do) by Spottedlilly</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27055636">I don't like him! (But I do)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spottedlilly/pseuds/Spottedlilly'>Spottedlilly</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Death Note (Anime &amp; Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alive Matt | Mail Jeevas &amp; Mello | Mihael Keehl, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fix-It of Sorts, Hanahaki Disease, M/M, Mello and Matt Live, My First Work in This Fandom, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Not Beta Read, Post-Canon Fix-It, Sorry Not Sorry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:40:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,528</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27055636</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spottedlilly/pseuds/Spottedlilly</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>'I don't like him!'</p><p>Mello stares down at the pure white petal in his hand..</p><p>'but this proves otherwise'</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Halle Lidner | Halle Bullock &amp; Mello | Mihael Keehl, Matt | Mail Jeevas &amp; Mello | Mihael Keehl, Mello | Mihael Keehl &amp; Near | Nate River, Mello | Mihael Keehl/Near | Nate River</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Meronia Hanahaki Fics</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I don't like him! (But I do)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my first work for death note!<br/>So sorry if it's a bit ooc</p><p> </p><p>The ship is not explicitly shown, but it is heavily implied</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>'I don't like him!'</strong>
</p><p>Mello stares down at the pure white petal in his hand..</p><p>
  <strong>'but this proves otherwise..'</strong>
</p><p>It had been five years since the Kira case...five years since Mello had seen...<em><strong>him</strong></em>....in person..when he started to get a strange feeling in his chest. he had brushed it off. Thinking it was probably just a cold or something, but when after a few days the feeling didn't go away...got worse even...</p><p>And now, he was sitting in the bathroom with a petal he had just coughed up in his hand. He glares down at, as if just glaring will solve all is problems. But it won't... nothing will (well that's incorrect, but nothing that could plausibly happen or that he is willing to do could fix it). He knows who it is and he knows there's no way he could ever like Mello back, he's surprised he even likes him...</p><p>Mello gets up. He contomplates throwing the petal in the trash. But he shoves it in a drawer instead, he doesn't know why, but he feels like this is something he wants to keep.</p><p>He just knew it was Near. Who else could it be? (and the flowers were white...he didn't know if the flowers usually meant anything, but he was sure they did with him. </p><p>Mello had thought he hated Near...he was supposed to Hate Near, but the flowers proved otherwise..</p><p>He exits the bathroom and pushes away any thoughts of Near or this disease. He doesn't want Matt to suspect anything...and he just doesn't want to think about it.</p><p>________________________________________________</p><p> </p><p>It doesn't take that long for Matt to find out...</p><p>Mello's not surprised, they live together after all, it was only a matter of time before his best friend would walk in on him coughing up petals.</p><p>Matt stands there silently. Mello can't blame him, who would know to say in a situation like that?... finding out your closest friend has a deadly illness..</p><p>"....Who?" Matt finally asks, after what seems like hours of silence. Mello just glares up at him.</p><p>Matt knows he shouldn't push it further, he helps Mello up without a word. He's been around Mello enough to know not to upset him anymore...or he should. Matt's stubborn and he's not going to give up.</p><p>"Mello-" Matt starts, but Mello ignores him and starts to walk away, Matt follows</p><p>But Matt's persistent, "Mihael..." He says. That gets Mello's attention. "What?" He asks, clearly pissed of (more pissed of then usual anyways..)</p><p>"Can you please just tell me?"</p><p>"How will that effect anything?"</p><p>"I don't know... just please"</p><p>Mello gives up. He doesn't like making Matt worry like this...and telling him won't harm anything. Matt probably already has a good idea of who it is anyways..</p><p>"Fine.. it's... it's Near" Mello says, looking away from Matt and crossing his arms.</p><p>Matt looks a little surprised, but he had already guessed as much. "Alright... have you considered-"</p><p>Mello glares at him and walks away, he's done talking about this. Matt doesn't follow, he needs some time alone and he's sure Mello does too..</p><p>________________________________________________</p><p> </p><p>Mello wakes up to a knock at the door. He groans and gets out of bed, not bothering to clean up before going to answer it.</p><p>"... I've been knocking for a few minutes, I thought you weren't home.." Mello glares at the person in front of him, familiar yet so different. The same white pj's... clutching a stuffed animal in his hand. He's maybe grown a few inches taller and so has his hair,it now goes half way down his back.</p><p>".... Near, what are you doing here?" Mello asks, glaring at him. Why would Near visit now after years of silence?</p><p>"Matt told me you were sick..I wanted to come make sure you were okay.." Near mumbles, playing with a strand of his hair.</p><p>"Well as you can see I'm fine, you can leave now!"  Mello snaps, crossing his arms.</p><p>Near just stands there silently, continuing to play with his hair. Frowning slightly.</p><p>"Ugh! Fine, you can come in!" Mello steps back a bit so Near can enter.</p><p>Near instantly brightens up, he steps inside and Mello shuts the door behind him. "Want anything to drink...?"</p><p>Near contomplates the offer for a minute. "Just water please.." he mumbles</p><p>Mello walks over to the fridge and grabs Near a bottle of water. He's about to toss it to him, but he remembers how bad Near is at catching (and throwing) things. So he walks over and hand it to him in favor of accidentally hitting Near in the face.</p><p>Mello heads over to the couch and sits down. Near follows, sitting down next to him. Near attempts to open the bottle, but clearly struggles.</p><p>Mello laughs and Near glares at him, that makes Mello laugh even more. "Here, let me" Mello says, reaching out to take the bottle.</p><p>Near hesitantly hands it to him. Mello unscrews the cap with ease.</p><p>Near pouts, "how...?" He mumbles, Mello hands him the bottle, laughing even harder. "It's easy!" He says in between laughter. Laughing quickly turns into coughing, much to Nears concern.</p><p>"Are you alright?" Near asks, frowning slightly in concern. Mello nods, the fit fades and he takes a deep breath, thankfully he hadn't coughed up any flowers this time..</p><p>"I'm- I'm fine" Mello says after a few minutes of catching his breath. Near looks sceptical, but nods and mumbles; "okay.."</p><p>"What have you been up to?" Mello asks, quickly changing the subject. Near shrugs, "Working on cases and stuff..what about you?" He asks</p><p>"Well... I've been living here with Matt, he works as a programmer..I do some odd -not so legal- jobs here and there...we go shopping, watch Tv... just live, like normal people" Mello says, sighing a bit, up until now his life really has been normal..</p><p>'wait...when did I start being civil towards Near?... well I guess it's because-....nah, it's because I've grown up...he's not actually that bad...'</p><p>Near tilts his head to the side like s curious kitten, "Mello..? You've gone quiet...is something wrong?"</p><p>"Wha- uh, no, nothings wrong, I was just thinking" Mello says, quickly snapping out of his thoughts.</p><p>"Oh... about what?" Near asks, he's always been curious. Mello shrugs, "Stuff... it's just- it's nice to finally have a civil conversation with you.."</p><p>Near smiles faintly and nods in agreement, "Yeah...it is"</p><p>They talk for a few hours before Near has to go. Mello's sad to see him leave, their conversation had been surprisingly pleasant. </p><p>"I'm glad you're okay Mello...I was worried about you, so is Linder.. I'll tell her your fine of course, but she'd probably be happy if you called her and told yourself.." Near says as he heads out the door.</p><p>Mello sighs, "..... I'll consider it" he says, it's been awhile since he's spoke with her..she kinda annoys him.</p><p>Near smiles faintly, "I'm sure she would appreciate it if you did... goodbye Mello, it was nice speaking with you" he says.</p><p>Mello smiles as well, "... it was nice talking to you too Near... your not as bad as I thought you were" he adds the last part quietly as he shuts the door behind Near.</p><p>Mello sadness quickly fades into worry and annoyance as another coughing fit starts.</p><p>Once it ends he stares down at the petals in his lap... they're all coated in blood...his blood.</p><p>"Six... that's a lot more than usual.." he mumbles, any doubts that it was Near long gone from his mind. After a few minutes, he recovers and gets up, heading to his bedroom and laying down...Near had interrupted his sleep and he had a lot of lecturing to do later..he wasn't upset that Near had come..but he was still pissed Matt had told him..</p><p>________________________________________________</p><p>Mello woke up the next day to silence. Yesterday after Matt had got home from... wherever he was, Mello had yelled at him enough to shut him up for a week.</p><p>Smirking with satisfaction he got up and walked to the bathroom. He did his hair and put it up in a ponytail without coughing up a single petal, which made him wonder if it all had been a dream, he opened up the drawer where he had been keeping the petals, they were still there.</p><p>"So not a dream..." He mumbles as he walks back into his bedroom.</p><p>He grabs his phone off the floor. He knew that was a terrible place to put it, but he had been tired..he remembers Near had suggested he call Linder..</p><p>He didn't like the idea, but he had nothing better to do. He checked to make sure he still had her number (of course he did, she probably wouldn't have allowed him not to have it... that woman was weird..and scary)</p><p>He calls her and sits there waiting for her to answer. It doesn't take her long.</p><p>"Hello? Who's this" Linder says. Mello sighs, he hopes Near had warned her..</p><p>"Hi-" Mello's response is cut off by a sudden coughing fit.</p><p>"Mello?! Are you alright?!" Linder asks, clearly alarmed, Near had told her Mello was doing fine..</p><p>"I'm-" Mello struggled to speak, "-Fine" he manages to finish, but he ends up dropping the phone. after a few minutes the fit ends, he catches his breath before putting the phone back up to his ear.</p><p>"-Mello, is Matt with you?" Linder is clearly worried, Mello rolls his eyes.</p><p>"He's not, but I'm fine... I'm just a bit-" He's cut off again by another fit... it's obviously getting worse. He drops the phone again</p><p>"Mello? Mello? If you don't reply, I'm coming over- yes I know where you live" Halle says, Mello glares at.. nothing, her saying that makes him wonder how Near knew where he lived..</p><p>"In case you're wondering, Matt told us" Of course it was Matt..she hangs up, probably driving.</p><p>Mello gets up, the fit had ended. He sits down on his bed and crosses his arms, he doesn't want to see Linder...but it looks like he doesn't have a choice.</p><p>He doesn't bother to clean up the flower petals, he probably should..but he's to tired and pissed (at Matt mainly) to care.</p><p>____________________________________________________</p><p>Mello doesn't even realize he fell asleep until he's being shaken awake. "Mello, Wake up...why are there petals on the floor..? And why are they covered in blood..?"</p><p>"Huh.....?" Mello opens his eyes to glare at Linder, "... how'd you get in?" He asks, avoiding her question.</p><p>"Your door was unlocked Mello" Linder says, sighing a bit.</p><p>"Oh... well you still could have knocked" Mello sits up, still glaring at Linder. "I did, you wouldn't answer, now stop avoiding my question" she responds.</p><p>"I'm not avoiding it...I just don't want to answer" Mello mumbles. "That's basically the same thing" she says, clearly getting fed up, Mello thinks she looks like an annoyed mom scolding her disobedient child...he wonders if she has any kids...(probably not...she does-but-doesn't seem the type)</p><p>"....why do you think?" Mello says after a few minutes of silence</p><p>"Hanahaki?..." </p><p>Mello's only response is to nod, "Don't bother asking who 'cus I'm not gonna tell you"</p><p>"Oh really?" Linder narrows her eyes. Mello continues to glare up at her.</p><p>After a few minutes of that, Mello gives up, "Fine... it's Near" he mumbles</p><p>"What was that?"</p><p>"It's Near!! Okay?!" Mello snaps, "Now go away so I can sleep... you've got what you wanted.."</p><p>"What are you going to do about this? Have you even been to a doctor?" Linder asks</p><p>"What do you think? No of course not!" Mello's getting tired of this...</p><p>"So your just going to let yourself die? Have you ever bothered to consider that he may like you back?"</p><p>"Why would he do that? I've treated him like shit...he probably hates me!" Mello snaps</p><p>"From what he told me about yesterday, that isn't  entirely true" Linder responds</p><p>"That's only one day though!"</p><p>Linder sighs, "I think it's your little rivalry that's one sided...not your love" she says under her breath</p><p>"Huh? What was that?"</p><p>"Nothing.." </p><p>Mello frowns in annoyance. "Fine.. don't tell me then... I'm going back to sleep, Good bye!" He snaps, laying back down and closing his eyes.</p><p>________________________________________________</p><p>"I don't see why you can't just-"</p><p>"I don't wanna talk it now, okay?!"</p><p>Matt sighs, "You never want to talk about it...but we have to"</p><p>Mello crosses his arms, "Whatever" him and Matt were talking in the kitchen. Matt just had to bring...𝙩𝙝𝙖𝙩...up </p><p>They stand there in silence for awhile when Mello gets a text. He sighs and pulls out his phone.</p><p>'Hey Mello, it's Near. I have recently come across a case I would like your opinion on, also there's something I would like to speak with you about'</p><p>Mello finishes reading and scoffs.</p><p>'Fine, whatever. The only problem is, I don't know how to find you!' Mello replies, Near responds by sending him and address.</p><p>'Stop by whenever you're free, preferably before next month, oh and, Matt can come as well if he wants to'</p><p>"Who is it?" Matt asks.</p><p>"It was Near, he wants my- our help on a case" Mello replies.</p><p>"Are you gonna go?" Matt asks.</p><p>Mello shrugs, "Probably...he also says he wants to  ask me something...I wonder what.."</p><p>Matt shrugs, "No idea.." he says.</p><p>Mello's known Matt long enough to be able to tell when he's lying...but why would he lie? Mello shrugs it off.</p><p>________________________________________________</p><p>A few days later, Mello's standing in what looks like a living room, Near is sitting on a couch across from him. For some reason Matt had decided to wait outside...</p><p>"Near? What's going on? You said you needed my help with a case!" Mello snaps, sensing something is off.</p><p>"And I do, but I also said there was I would like to speak with you about" Near says, calm as always.</p><p>"Yeah... Well what is it?!" Mello asks, crossing his arms. He's starting to get impatient.</p><p>"Why didn't you tell me? Did you not ever consider I may like you back? And yes, Linder told me" Near says calmly.</p><p>"Of course she did...I shouldn't have told her" Mello mumbles, "Wait- you actually like me back?! Your even weirder than I thought.." </p><p>Near shrugs, "I've always liked you Mello, you were the one who disliked me...out of the two of us, I thought it would be more likely this would happen to me.."</p><p>Mello sighs, "Well, I knew that, but how could you like me after all I've done to you?" He asks, "I've always been a jerk to you"</p><p>Near shrugs again, "I don't know..."</p><p>Mello scoffs, "Well...what now?"</p><p>"We work on the case...then Linder wants to take you to a doctor, I wouldn't argue with her..." Near says.</p><p>Mello sighs, "Neither would I...that woman's scary" he says, walking over and sitting down next to Near.</p><p>
  <strong>'I could get used to this...'</strong>
</p><p>________________________________________________</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>